


di hari hujan

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Hujan sore itu mengirimkan hujan dalam bentuk yang sama sekali lain.#MBFFB2017 [Waktu – 2, 5]





	di hari hujan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Waktu – 2, 5]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Di suatu sore dengan hujan cukup lebat dan Fang yang terjebak tidak bisa pulang di serambi depan sekolahnya, tiba-tiba saja Fang dihujani ucapan “ _Halo, sore, Fang_! _Terjebak hujan, ya_? _Wah, sama kalau begitu_! _Aku juga. Kelupaan tidak bawa payung, nih_.” Dan entah apalagi yang bocah itu katakan, Fang tidak peduli. Toh Fang juga tidak mengenalnya.

Ugh, tidak. Fang sebetulnya mengenal bocah berisik itu. (Siapa yang tidak kenal salah satu bocah _yang sialnya_ terkenal seantero sekolah itu, memangnya? Mana ada! Ha!) Akhirnya Fang menggumam singkat, hanya mengamini ucapan panjang bocah itu.

Bocah itu bernama Boboiboy (nama paling lucu yang pernah Fang dengar sampai dirinya berdiri dengan tolol di serambi depan sekolahnya saat ini). Wajahnya juga lucu, mirip bocah baru masuk SMP kemarin sore padahal umur sudah legal untuk mengendarai kendaraan pribadi dan sudah boleh pakai baju SMA tiap hari ketika akan berangkat sekolah.

“Kalau begitu, mari berbincang sesuatu selagi menunggu hujan reda!”

Bocah itu terlalu bersemangat. Bahkan ketika Fang menjawab, “Aku tidak berminat,” sekalipun, bocah itu malah tertawa senang dan dengan seenaknya menyambar, “ _Baiklah, biar aku yang bercerita_! _Kau cukup mendengarkan, oke_?” Dan, ya, bocah itu bercerita bahkan tanpa Fang setujui sekalipun (Ya Tuhan, seperti Fang mau-mau saja mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting dari bocah yang kelebihan energi itu).

Maka dengan itu, Fang mencoba menulikan telinga. Niatnya mau menyumpal saja kedua kupingnya dengan _headset_ , tapi sial sekali ternyata benda itu lupa tidak dibawa karena semalam dipakai sampai ketiduran (sampai lupa tidak dimasukkan ke dalam tas karena abangnya keburu marah-marah begitu tahu dirinya bangun kesiangan).

Samar-samar, Fang mendengar beberapa kata yang diucapkan oleh Boboiboy. Perayaan hari jadi kota, Ochobot (sialan, siapa pula Ochobot itu? Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa bocah itu berbicara seakan Fang tahu semua anggota keluarga bocah itu, sih?), tidur kemalaman, dan bla-bla-bla-myu-myu-myu apalah itu telinga Fang telanjur panas.

Eh, sebentar, perayaan hari jadi kota, ya? Acara yang digelar seminggu penuh kemarin itu memang meriah (yah, walau Fang merayakannya setengah hati hanya karena dia tercatat sebagai warga kota tersebut. Karena, yah, peduli apa memangnya Fang mengenai hari jadi suatu kota? Hari jadinya sendiri saja dihabiskan dengan petuah-petuah dari abangnya tentang bagaimana menjadi nomor satu lalu bisa masuk ke akademi kemiliteran kalau sudah lulus SMA nanti) dan Fang menghadiri salah satu acara puncak hari jadi kota, yang diadakan dua hari yang lalu. Acaranya menerbangkan lampion di alun-alun kota sekitar pukul sepuluh malam.

Sepasang mata Fang bergerak menatap Boboiboy yang belum juga lelah berbicara. Sebenarnya Fang menemukan bocah lucu itu bersama sesuatu yang bulat dan terbang berwarna kuning (oh, apakah itu yang tadi disebut sebagai Ochobot? Bola kuning terbang itu memang terlihat seperti robot, jadi mungkin saja begitu) ketika acara menerbangkan lampion. Fang tidak menyapa, karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang tenaga. Jadi, Fang mengamati dari belakang Boboiboy dan menemukan beberapa baris tulisan pada badan kertas lampion yang Boboiboy pegang. Sepertinya ditulis menggunakan spidol hitam.

Bocah itu memang lucu. Jadi Fang sama sekali tidak heran ketika mendapati tulisan di badan lampion itu berbunyi seperti ini;

_Untuk galaksi,_

_semoga kota dan manusia selalu terlindungi!_

“Hei, Fang?”

Bahu Fang terangkat cepat dan dirinya merasa seperti tersengat begitu mendapati wajah Boboiboy berjarak tidak lebih dari dua jengkal di hadapannya. Fang refleks mundur dan jantungnya bekerja gila-gilaan. Kalau dikageti seperti itu sekali lagi, berhenti sudah jantung Fang yang malang itu.

“Kau melamun?” Boboiboy belum beranjak, malah memberikan setatapan lurus. Dan dengan satu anggukan, Boboiboy mengulangi. “Kau melamun. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Fang berdaham dua kali. “Aku oke,” jawabnya singkat. “Maafkan aku.”

Boboiboy tertawa ringkas. “Tidak masalah! Lihat, sudah reda. Ayo pulang!”

Kerjapan mata selanjutnya, tubuh Fang terdorong ke depan. Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah melangkah ditemani bocah lucu itu yang berjalan ringan di sampingnya. Dan seakan tidak masalah dengan Fang yang hanya membungkam mulut, Boboiboy lanjut berbicara mengenai banyak hal.

Dan dengan itu, Fang merasa dirinya benar-benar gila. Boboiboy yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya (sampai kedua bahu mereka bertubrukan), beraroma seperti tanah yang diguyur hujan. Fang menarik sudut bibir. Mungkin dia benar-benar gila. Mungkin saja apa yang diciumnya hanyalah petrikor, _mungkin saja_.

“Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?” Fang melihat sudut mata Boboiboy mengerut. “Ceritaku terlalu aneh?”

“Tidak. Lupakan saja.” Fang mengembuskan napas. “Jadi, sampai mana ceritamu tadi?”

Namun, meski begitu, ketika Fang memutuskan untuk menyentuh rambut Boboiboy (dengan alasan karena terlihat tampak basah sambil bertanya apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy sebelum bertemu dengannya tadi), hanya ada aroma hujan yang pekat di sekeliling tubuh Boboiboy. Ah, apa pun itu, hujan ataupun aroma Boboiboy, sudah tentu Fang menyukainya dengan sama.

**Author's Note:**

> ungh, gambar di _prompt_ -nya, sih, begitu, tapi ya serah lahya yang penting ada unsur hujan sama lampionnya. #seenaknya
> 
> (btw dari minggu pertama aku nulisnya AU mulu, tolong maklumi saja, ya. ~~bikin mereka jadi bocah SMA lebih kerasa sedap buatku, soalnya, hehehe)~~  
>  salam,  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
